castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Death (死神 Grim Reaper, lit.transl.Death God), also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. He is said to be called "The Governer of the End of Living Things." Death is Dracula's right hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the hero's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the hero, such as in Rondo of Blood, Symphony of the Night, and The Arcade. Death sometimes plays an equal or lesser role in Dracula's organization when someone other than he is the driving force behind Dracula's resurrection, such as Shaft, Elizabeth Bartley, or Carmilla. Two of Death's closest associates include Slogra and Gaibon, who directly report to him. He is also closely associated with the beast Cerberus. He has also been known to show respect to characters for their courage and skill. Death is also said to be Dracula's close friend. Death can also use dark arts to summon the souls of the dead and defeat even the strongest of the living. Nothing can hurt Death as the attack will go straight through him with no damage. The only way to hurt Death is to attack with weapons or spells that have divine properties, namely the Vampire Killer. Overview Character history Castlevania: Lament of Innocence This mysterious being forges an alliance with Mathias Cronqvist - who later becomes known as Dracula - in 1094. Initially, Death pretends to be a servant to Walter Bernhard, owner of the Ebony Stone. However, Death later betrays him after Leon Belmont defeats him with the Vampire Killer whip. It is revealed that Mathias Cronqvist has the Crimson Stone, a stone much more powerful than the Ebony Stone. With Walter defeated, Mathias gains access to Bernhard's Ebony Stone, giving him both of the Vampire Treasures. To add insult to injury, Mathias uses the Crimson Stone to suck out Walter's soul and place it inside the stone. The soul becomes a power source to fuel Mathias's dark desires. Crushed by Mathias' turn to the dark forces of evil, Leon Belmont is ready to slay his former friend when Death arrives and challenges Leon in the final showdown of the game. Even though Death is defeated, Mathias makes his escape after some parting words with Leon. With Mathias Cronqvist gone, Leon Belmont swears that no matter where he should go, The Belmont clan will hunt him and his kind down forever. Since then, Death has proven to be the Count's most loyal and devoted servant. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness After Trevor Belmont had successfully defeated Dracula, the Count placed a curse on all of Europe, with the intent that the corruption and misery bred from it would bring about his resurrection. To speed up the process, a mysterious priest by the name of Zead came across Hector, and appeared friendly enough with his wanting to help Hector defeat his nemesis, Isaac. What Hector didn't know was that the priest, Zead was actually Death in disguise. However, his disguise did not fool the time-travelling Saint Germain who knew that if either Devil Forger, Hector or Isaac should fall, then the dark lord Dracula could be revived. Both fought, and in spite of Saint Germain getting the upper hand during their first tussle (and mentioning he would return until Zead surrendered), Zead managed to trick him into the Eneomaos Machine Tower and freeze his powers until he was defeated in combat by Hector. After this, Saint Germain left the timeline, after asking Hector to give Zead his sarcastic regards. In the reborn castle of Dracula, Hector fought Isaac and beat him to the brink of death. But before he knew it, the body of Isaac was whisked away into a coffin by Zead who had big plans for him to be the new host body for Dracula's resurrection. When Zead removed a scythe from his sleeve, it was then that Hector realized who Zead was. Shedding his disguise, Death appeared and battled Hector. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance This time around, Death wanders through Dracula's Castle searching for his Lord while trying to understand where his master has disappeared to. Death soon realizes that due to Maxim Kischine's eagerness to find and destroy Dracula's body parts the same as Simon Belmont did about half a century ago, he inadvertently had awoken the spirit of Dracula. This led to Maxim slowly being taken over by the spirit of Dracula, and the split of Dracula's castle into two different castles. Death soon realized that Maxim Kischine's body would make a suitable host for the resurrection of Dracula, and soon sought to prevent Juste Belmont from finding his former friend and freeing him from Dracula's control. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night After the dark priest Shaft's successful resurrection of Dracula, the Count is swiftly defeated by Richter Belmont in 1792. However, due to a sinister curse placed on him by Shaft, Richter is slowly possessed by an evil spirit. 5 years later, in 1797, Richter Belmont mysteriously disappears and Dracula's Castle appears once again. This time, Dracula's son, Alucard awakens from his self-inflicted permanent slumber when he senses that something is terribly amiss. When he enters Dracula's Castle, Alucard is confronted by Death. Since Alucard is Dracula's son, Death gives him a chance to cease his attack and turn back. Upon refusing, Death steals all of his equipment and scatters it throughout the entire castle. Later, when Alucard encounters Death again. Death notes that he has given Alucard ample warning, and with Alucard not backing down, he engages Alucard in combat. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Death once again wanders through the castle seeking his Lord and Master: Dracula. However, when he runs into Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin, he learns of the interloper, Brauner, taking the role of Lord of the Castle for himself. Death initially rebuffs the idea of anyone except Dracula controlling the castle, saying the notion is "positively absurd". At first, he does not even try to fight the heroes, even hinting at a possible alliance to kill Brauner, albeit with different aims in mind. However, he is rebuffed and is confronted in the castle's Clock Tower. He leaves the battle when his energy is exhausted, saying he has other affairs to handle. Later, after Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin defeated Brauner, Death materializes and slices through Brauner with a swing of his Scythe to finish him off. When Jonathan and Charlotte pursue him, they find the newly risen Dracula. Ready to take him out, Jonathan is blocked by Death who has come to Dracula's aid. In a surprising turn of events, Death and Dracula decide to team up for their battle against the two young heroes. When either Death's or Dracula's life is depleted, Death screams: "My power! Use my power!" At this point, Dracula holds out both hands and calls out "Soul Steal" allowing him to absorb Death's soul and change into the True Dracula. It's worth noting that this is likely a call back to Alucard's Soul Steal spell from SOTN as wells as a reference to Dracula's Power of Dominance as seen in Aria / Dawn of Sorrow. Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku After the ultimate defeat of Dracula in 1999, Death remained with the Castle in the eclipse and fought Soma Cruz there in 2035. He would fight him again the following year in Celia's castle. Dracula's former servant Olrox began attempting to conquer the forces of chaos. Death opposed this and set out to destroy him. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow While Castlevania: Lords of Shadow is a reboot to the series, Death appears in the game. Death is also known as the Lord of the Dead. During the end of the game, after defeating the last of the Necromancers, Zobek reveals to Gabriel that he is the Lord of the Dead himself. Though Zobek apparently kills him in battle, it was revealed that Zobek was nothing more than Satan's pawn. Satan then burns Zobek. After Gabriel revives, battles, and defeats Satan, the game ends and nearly 1,000 years has passed. How Zobek survived or is able to wander amongst the living has not been explained. During the present time, Zobek searches for Gabriel (Dracula in this form) and forewarns Gabriel that Satan's acolytes are planning his return to vow vengeance against both of them. Zobek asks Gabriel to join him against the battle and deliver what Gabriel truly desires; an end to his immortality. What happens here is left unknown. Tradition Death is a Grim Reaper, as such he is never seen without his Scythe (with the exception of Lords of shadow). His attacks and appearances may have been changing from game to game, but in basic, he always summons floating sickles out of thin air to hunt down his oppositions. Abilities *'Scythe Mastery:' Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnation of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: To reap the soul of his victims with ease. He can also command his Scythe to fly like a boomerang and home in to an enemy. *'Magic Mastery:' Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. He can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. *'Sickle Summon:' His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while he goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. Only two humans has ever used this spell: Hector, via creating a Death's Scythe, and Soma Cruz, via dominion over his soul, for 10MP per second. *'Deadly Tempest': Death only used this spell twice in history, against Leon Belmont and Hector. It is a fire based spell, that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. *'Spirit Summon': Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. *'Teleportation:' Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. He uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. *'Immortality:' Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if he was a ghost. He can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like The Vampire Killer, Hunter's Whip, Divine Weapons, Divine spells, and then some other spells, and while dark spells can hurt Death, he is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. *'Dimensional Rift:' Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is a chaotic realm and boost Death's power's significantly. *'Shapeshifting:' Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when he is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe (this was not an actual second form), a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human (Zead; this was, once more, not an actual second form), and so on. *'Hell's Gate:' Death being Death, can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. He does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. Appearance Gallery For more Death artwork, please see category Image:Death Japanese Castlevania Manual Clip.JPG|Death in Castlevania Image:Death Japanese Vampire Killer Manual Clip.JPG|Death in Vampire Killer Image:Gamebook Death.jpg|Death in Akumajo Dracula Gamebook Image:Death Japanese Simon's Quest Manual Clip.JPG|Death in Simon's Quest Image:NP Simon's Quest Death.JPG|Death in Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide Image:Simon's Quest Card Death.jpg|''Simon's Quest'' collectors card for Death Image:Death GB Kid Dracula Art.JPG|Death in Game Boy Kid Dracula Image:Kid Dracula Manga Death.JPG|Death in the Kid Dracula manga insert Image:CV3 J Manual Death.JPG|Death in Dracula's Curse Image:Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Death.JPG|Death in the Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:GVH Death.JPG|Death in Akumajo Densetsu: Genuinness Vampire Hunter gamebook Image:Reaper3.gif|Death in Super Castlevania IV Image:66death.jpg|Death in the All About Akumajo Dracula guide book Image:Death Rondo of Blood Manual Clip.JPG|Death in Rondo of Blood Image:Reaperx68.gif|Death in Castlevania for X68000 Image:Death Bloodlines Manual Clipping.JPG|Death in Bloodlines Image:Deathcvx.gif|Death in Dracula X Image:SotN Death.jpg|Death in Symphony of the Night Image:Death legends.jpg|Death in Legends Image:Krazydeath.PNG|Death in Konami Krazy Racers Image:Cv64-offart30.jpg|Death in Castlevania 64 Image:Lod-offart4.jpg|Death in Legacy of Darkness Image:Keyboardmania Death.JPG|Death in KeyboardMania Mix 2 Image:Death Circle of the Moon.JPG|Death in Circle of the Moon Image:Death in Resurrection.jpg|Death in Resurrection Image:Death-COTM.jpg|Death in Harmony of Dissonance Image:Death Aria of Sorrow.JPG|Death in Aria of Sorrow Image:Death.jpg|Death in Lament of Innocence Image:Death0.gif|Death in Dawn of Sorrow Image:147.jpg|Death in Curse of Darkness Image:PoR Web Profile Death.JPG|Death in Portrait of Ruin Image:PoR OST Poster Death.JPG|Death in the Portrait of Ruin OST Poster Image:DxC 01 Prologue 03.JPG|Death in Dracula X Chronicles Image:Death Order of Shadows.JPG|Death in Order of Shadows Image:Deathooe.PNG|Death in Order of Ecclesia File:Cj-death.jpg|Death in Judgment Image:Death Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art in Ultimate Judge guidebook Image:Pachi dracula 06 1024.jpg|Death in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Image:Cod manga Zead Cameo.JPG|Death as Zead in Curse of Darkness Manga cameo Image:Death in Castlevania Arcade.jpg|Death in Castlevania: The Arcade File:Pachislot2_Death_Card.jpg|Death in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 2 File:Zead Pachislot2.jpg|Death as Zead in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 2 Death Puzzle Select.JPG|Death in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Game Play Castlevania Death appears in his usual form, dressed in a large cloak and wielding his scythe. He fights Simon only by flying around the screen and summoning little scythes, an attack he uses in every fight. An astuce is known to beat him very quickly: Simon must have the Holy Water equipped and when Death appears, you must jump and throw he Holy Water in his face to stun him for a few seconds, allowing you the time to whip him. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Death appears in Brahm's Mansion. He appears as usual dressed in his cloak, also armed with his trusty scythe. He will continue to come toward you firing his sickles and trying to hit you with his Scythe. Just attack him with regular whip attacks and when he gets on the ground level use the Sacred Flame. If you haven't found the Sacred Flame, just whip attack him to death(tip: use a turbo controller) After a few hits he will drop the Golden Dagger. The player also has the option of walking past Death to the next room without fighting him. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Death waits at the end of the elaborate halls near the end of the castle. He begins the battle by attacking the player much like he did in the original Castlevania. His familiar hooded form will appear near the top of the screen and quickly descend as wickedly sharp sickles almost continuously materialize and hone in on the player. Using Trevor in this battle is the only real option, as Grant, Sypha, and Alucard lack the ability to use the holy water or the boomerang. Phase 1 Without the holy water or the boomerang, this battle is just about hopeless. Double and triple shots will make things much easier, but things can still quickly go sour as it will only take Death, at most, 4 hits, to completely deplete the player's life meter. Phase 2 When his life bar is depleted, Death will lift his scythe and transform himself into a his second form; a huge, floating skull. He will fly about the room, occasionally stopping to laugh and shoot a single sickle from his mouth at the player's character. The giant skull will move swiftly, and if the battle lasts too long chances are that the player will be crowded into the corner and take obscene damage. This form, while much scarier, is actually easier to conquer. Once again, bombarding the grim one with holy water is the easiest path to victory. If you have depleted your hearts then your best bet is to kneel and whip repeatedly when the skull is near the floor. Super Castlevania IV Death appears as the last boss before Dracula himself. He flies about the room, attacking Simon by summoning sickles. Occasionally, he will either dive with a fast sythe strike or float down to the ground. Upon landing, he will attempt to suck Simon toward himand throw his scythe as a giant boomerang. It is also the first time Death appears along (or more precisely just after) Slogra and Gaibon, his two servants. Castlevania: Bloodlines Depending on the difficulty selected, the boss battle with Death in Bloodlines can be subtly different. Once again, he appears wearing his cloak, wielding his trademark scythe. There are two phases to this fight which John and Eric have to counter to bring Death back to the Land of the Dead. In the first phase, he doesn't attack the player directly, but instead summons 6 floating tarot cards. Three contain reborn bosses (the Golem from the Atlantis Shrine, the Gargoyle from the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the Gear Steamer from the Munitions Factory, all exactly the same as they were in their original battles with John/Eric), which will teleport the player to the battlefields of the respective bosses when struck, two are attack cards which will cause Death to shoot a projectile at John/Eric when struck, and the last one will produce roomful of health restoring meat (though it's replaced by a third attack card on Expert Mode), replenshing the heroes if they need some extra strength before tackling another boss card, or Death himself. After all of the cards are used up, Death will commence his second phase, attempting to take care of John/Eric personally. He attacks in a set pattern, making him more predictable and easier to hit than most of his other incarnations. He tries shooting two explosive scythes at John/Eric, then swoops across the screen, sweeping the floor with his scythe, an attack that must be jumped over. Death will repeat his first attack, then lower to the ground and use his attack from Super Castlevania IV where he throws his scythe like a boomerang while sucking John/Eric towards him. The scythe must be jumped over with good timing. Finally, he'll fly up to either side of the room and summon four explosive scythes to home in on the John/Eric. If he's facing right during this attack, go right when he fires the scythes, and vice versa. From here, he just repeats his attacks until he is given the final whip/spear to the face and sent back from whence he came, granting John/Eric access to Elizabeth Bartley's chamber. Rondo of Blood/Dracula X In this game, Death has 2 forms just like he did in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and the sequel to this game, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Death also appears in his usual tattered and torn cloak in his first form in this boss fight! Keep jumping around avoiding Death's many sickles. Do this while constantly barraging him with Crosses/Dragons, hopefully they will also take out some of the sickles. If things get hairy, as Richter use the Cross Item Crush for temporary invincibility, the destruction of all sickles on-screen and to take some damage out of Death. Once you get him roughly down to 2/3 of his life bar, he will head to the background and will launch many skulls at you. Just keep moving to avoid them, if you get hit he'll launch some more at you. Death will then remove his cloak, revealing his more classic form. In this form he will slice at you with his scythe, and use a devastating spinning scythe attack. He's very agile, almost ninja-like. As Richter, don't use Crosses on him in this form, he'll just brush them off and counter-attack with magic. Some small sickles will still fly around, but there are a lot less than his first form. Anyway, to kill him without being harmed, rush in and hit him a couple of times and then retreat, then wait for him to attack and then after he has finished rush in and hit him a couple of times and then retreat, rinse and repeat. Collect the Magical Sphere and you will proceed to Stage 6 - Inside the Castle. Castlevania Chronicles Death will, like always, float around the screen, and summon sickles. He will also throw his big scythe which works like a boomerang or swing it. His last attack is summoning a black hole in the center of the screen which sucks you in while throwing homing skulls. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Death first appears in the beginning of the game, asking to Alucard stop the attack to the castle. As Alucard refuses, he removes Alucard's equipment, and leaves. Alucard meets him again in the Cave, where he asks again for him to stop. Refusing again, Death says he has no choice them but to kill him, and they fight. Death has two forms: His normal form that conjures heat seeking small scythes, then heat seeking death balls with the latter,then a two large skulls rotating,then two large scythes,finally a monstrous form that uses two scythes. After his defeat, he leaves the Eye of Vlad. Castlevania Legends Death once again appears in his usual cloak, and also armed with his big and nasty scythe! Once you enter his domain, the ropes will pull themselves up, and the floor closes. If you've ever met Grim Reaper/Death before, you know what to do: do not be hit by the big sickle or the small sickles that home in on you afterwards. Use the ice soul as you need it, and whip away. You get the Fire soul as your reward, which blasts every enemy on screen with a bit of damage for 5 hearts. Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness This incarnation of Death was the first to have "wings". He plays almost identical in both games, and is exclusive to Reinhardt's quest. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon When Nathan encounters him, he'll send small sickles that move towards Nathan's direction. Death also can release three expandable spear-looking weapons and release two green energy balls on both sides.When the player defeats him, he'll into his second form. In his second form, he'll transform into a horrible beast while still sending small sickles. He'll walk slowly towards Nathan, then attack him on close range. He also can protect himself by forming a shield in front of him or slowing down Nathan's move speed and jump. When the player defeats him, Nathan will gain the Cleansing ability, which is needed in the Underground Waterway. Strangely enough, although he uses scythe attacks, this incarnation of Death is not shown to be holding the Scythe, as he does in all his other incarnations. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Death awaits and attacks Juste Belmont in the underground of the Castle. He has two forms: the first is the traditional purple-cloaked Grim Reaper, trying to slice Juste with his Scythe and summoning sickles, and a second form who looks like a gigantic skeleton worm with two armored arms. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Death appears in the Clock Tower as the game's 6th boss. This battle, much like many other battles against Death, come in two phases. Phase one is where his body is invisible, but the floating scythe can be destroyed. He has 3 main attacks in this form. The first is that small floating scythes fly around the room, making the battle annoying if you're hit by one of them. This is also the same power you get when you obtain his soul. The second attack is that the scythe starts spinning towards you, meaning you have to get away from it in order to be able to attack it again. The third is where he summons beams of light to rain down on you. This attack is only used when the health on the scythe drops to half. When the scythe is destroyed, phase two begins. Phase two is a little different. His body becomes visible now, and able to hit. But the twist is that he summons a double headed scythe made out of bones, making him become more melee oriented. Avoid the attacks at all costs, because you WILL take a lot of damage if you take one hit. His first attack is where he goes down to where you're standing and rushes at you. This attack can be easily jumped over, but watch out when he starts going backwards to try and hit you from behind. The second attack is where he starts spinning the scythe and throws it like a boomerang. This attack can be easily ducked under, but don't duck underneath Death, because this attack will hit you if that happens. The third attack is where the scythe rolls around the Clock Tower arena like a rapidly spinning wheel. This can be easily jumped over as well, but if you're hit, you'll take more damage than any other attack he throws at you. Upon defeat, Death will be sucked into a wormhole and give up his soul. However, he will drop the scythe, and you will take a lot of damage if you are hit by it. You win two souls upon his defeat. The first is the Skula Enhancement Soul, which allows you to walk underwater. The second is the Death Guardian Soul, which mirrors the sickle summoning attack from the 1st phase of the battle as long as it's active. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Death appears as the one who took Walter's soul, ordered by Mathias in order for him to obtain the Crimson Stone, for unknown reasons he follows Mathias commands and even agrees to take care of Leon after his "Master" departures, for dawn was coming and would not allow Mathias to finish his old friend himself. This is the first incarnation of Death and so far is the only instance in Castlevania that he served as a final boss. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Death appears in this game in the Mine of Judgment as the game's 13th boss. Like Dawn of Sorrow's predecessor, Aria of Sorrow, this fight has two stages to it. However, unlike the Aria of Sorrow fight, Death changes his appearance and tactics in the 2nd phase of the fight instead of just changing weapons. He also has attacks where he gets rid of the scythe for other tactical attacks in both phases of the fight, but he can summon up the scythe again whenever he wants to. The 1st phase of the battle is quite possibly one of the easiest fights, as all of Death's attacks are predictable. Mainly, he has three noteworthy attacks, two that involve the scythe, and one that doesn't. The first is a simple melee rush attack, with two slices from the scythe with it. You can easily backdash away from it, but if you're playing Julius Mode, you can use Alucard's Critical Attack to damage him and avoid the damage from the attack. The second is where he throws out the scythe, which explodes into a circle wave of miniature scythes, all of which can be destroyed. The third attack is where he summons three ghostly clones of himself to shoot beams of light down on you. The attack can be easily avoided by standing between the beams. When you've done enough damage to him, phase 2 begins. The 2nd phase of the battle not only involved a wardrobe change, but a change in tactics as well. He still has two attacks involving the scythe, and one that doesn't, but his attacks are much more powerful now. The first is where he disappears, reappears behind you, and tries to cut your head off with the scythe. While you can easily jump over this, if you try to attack him, he'll keep attacking at a faster rate until you get hit. The second attack involves getting rid of the scythe again, but instead arcs it all the way across the room, summoning miniature scythes to attack you. The third attack, which is not only the non-scythe attack for this phase, but is also arguably the most powerful one. He shoots out beams of energy from both his hands, and they become giant skulls that bite you for almost instant death damage. The best way to avoid the attack is to run in the direction that each skull comes from, and be prepared to switch direction every second. An easier to dodge this attack however is to simply use the Bat Company soul to fly to the ceiling and wait until the 4 skulls have passed by. Upon defeat, The Abyss area is unlocked, and you get the Death Guardian Soul. It behaves exactly like the soul you get from him in Aria of Sorrow, except the scythes cover much more range. If you decide not to keep this soul, you can turn it into the Death's Scythe weapon as the final Axe Weapon synthesis. Ironically, Death is weak against his own Scythe, even if he is resistant to dark based attacks, the Claim Solais does lower damage than the Scythe. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The character known as "Zead" that Hector encounters earlier in the game, is indeed Death in disguise. Zead watches Hector and Isaac's last battle in the Castle and then makes Isaac's corpse disappear. He confronts Hector just after the Isaac battle. His appearance looks a lot like Lament of Innocence's one. Death attacks Hector with his gigantic Scythe, fire attacks, summons sickles and later, after he has his life reduced to a half, he will create a massive explosion. At the end of this "Big Bang" attack, you have less than one second to steal the Death's Pulse, who allows Hector to forge the powerful Death's Scythe. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Death first appears in the Great Stairway. Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin run into him and think he is serving Brauner. He disagrees with that statement and almost makes an alliance with them, although he does not. He is encountered later at the Tower of Death as a boss. He only has two forms, one purple with silver scythes, and one white with red scythes. Purple is weak to magic, and white is weak to physical strength. He is later encountered in Brauner's room and in Dracula's room as a secondary boss. There is a well-known glitch that traps you in the boss room permanently if you skip any dialogue during the Tower Of Death battle. Aside from his best-known moves such as summoning sickles out of thin air, he will create four portals; chains erupt from within each, interlocking to form a square that contains the spinning scythe when thrown or seizing one of the two characters, ensnaring him or her for Death to deliver a killing blow. He also appears at the end of the game, along with his Master Dracula. Death's principal attack is a great Scythe slash from the top to the bottom of the screen, making him disappear during a few seconds. He also uses dual attacks with Dracula (Sythe explosion, fireballs) and sacrifices his soul to make Dracula transform into True Dracula. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Death appears in a section of Dracula's Castle known as Mechanical Tower "Styx Passage" as the game's 13th boss. He wears a green cloak, much like in Castlevania Chronicles or in his second form in Dracula X or Rondo of Blood. He is strong against physical attacks, so equip any items that will increase your intellect & enhance light damage, & also the Nitesco glyph. This battle will be hard, as he will constantly be summoning miniature scythes that track you. One of his attacks also consists of summoning miniature scythes from his hand, which can be easily destroyed. He will rarely use his scythe, which is odd for a battle involving Death. The reward for defeating him is the Sinestro Custos glyph. Akumajo Dracula: The Arcade Death is the first boss found in the first person fighter arcade game. He fights near the entrance to the castle. He is fought again later in the Clock Tower as the second-to-last boss, before Dracula. However, he looks completely different in his second battle, resembling to his Judgment's mechanical appearance. External Videos * * Castlevania: Judgment Death made his first playable appearance in the 3D fighting game Castlevania Judgment. His appearance is based more on his second forms (especially that which appeared in The Arcade, which is more human-like), which are more skeletal and lack a cloak. He is equipped with a scythe on his right hand and a hook that replaces his left. His battle theme is "Evil's Symphonic Poem" from'' Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Just before the song's loop, an arrangement of "Poison Mind" can be heard. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Death is the boss of the fifth level. At the beginning of the battle, Death does not use a scythe, and instead summons his mini-scythes. He can also duplicate himself, and the two Deaths will hurl the mini-scythes from the sides of the room (the duplicate dies in one hit). He can also use a fragile crystal scythe, and slide it across the ground. After his health is reduced by 1/2, he will use his own, massive scythe. He can swipe with the scythe. The warning for this attack is when he pulls his scythe back, and a red line where his attack will occur will appear. He can also summon three scythe blades that will circle around him for a short time while he moves around. After this, he will summon homing skulls that can be destroyed. He will repeat the pattern after the skull summon, until defeated. Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night :Main article: Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night/Arcade Mode#Death Death appears as an opponent in story mode of Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. He also is available as a playable character in Arcade Mode. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Death takes the form he used in Order of Ecclesia. He will follow the player around throughout the level, transparent, and shoot showers of scythes until confronted. When fought, he fights similarly to his Order of Ecclesia incarnation as well. His theme is Symphony of Battle, making him the only boss in the game not to have a theme they have been fought with before. Trivia *Note that in Japanese mythology a "death god" (shinigami) is the name for a ''type of being (of many) rather than the Western idea of a single Grim Reaper, which may explain his status as a minion within the games. It is noteworthy however, that Death is called "DEATH" in some games even in the Japanese versions of the games, making it likely that Death is in fact, the sole Grim Reaper from western folklore. *Galamoth has his own version of Death ten thousand years in the future, the Time Reaper. Interestingly, the Time Reaper looks like Death himself in Curse of Darkness. *For some strange reason, despite his loyalties to Dracula, he fights Soma Cruz in both games that he has appeared in, even though, technically, Soma is the reincarnation of Dracula. It was possible that Death wants Soma dead to allow the power of Chaos to possess Soma and therefore revive Dracula. However, this is open for debate, and even that doesn't explain why he wanted to kill Soma in "Dawn of Sorrow", as Chaos was destroyed. However, Soma does not wield the Crimson Stone, so Death is not controlled by Soma. Death does not speak to Soma on either occasion. *In Belmont's Revenge, when you walk across the bridge that leads to Dracula, you can see statues in the background that resemble Death. *Often, Death's HP/EX values contain only fours, or they are multiples of four in some obvious way. This is a Japanese-language-specific pun. The pronunciation of the number four and the word for death are phonetically identical ("shi"). *Death disguising himself as a priest in Curse of Darkness is inspired by a scene in Ingmar Bergman's classic 1957 film,The Seventh Seal. *In Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow, Death is weak against his own Scythe, even he is weak against Claim Solais, the Scythe does more damage, because it´s the strongest weapon. Enemy Data :See Reapers External Links * Death at the Castlevania Fan Wiki References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com *Konami of Europe's Death Profile for Castlevania. es:Muerte Category:Aria of Sorrow Bosses Category:Aria of Sorrow Characters Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Bloodlines Characters Category:Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Characters Category:Castlevania I Characters Category:Castlevania I Characters Category:Chronicles Bosses Category:Chronicles Characters Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Dawn of Sorrow Characters Category:Dracula X Bosses Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Characters Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses Category:Harmony of Dissonance Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters Category:Kid Dracula Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Bosses Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters Category:Legends Bosses Category:Legends Characters Category:Merge Prep Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses Category:Order of Ecclesia Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Simon's Quest Bosses Category:Simon's Quest Characters Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Super Castlevania IV Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:The Arcade Bosses Category:The Arcade Characters Category:The Battle of Old Castle Characters Category:The Vampire Hunters Characters Category:Vampire Killer Bosses Category:Vampire Killer Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters